starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Lwhekk
|luas = |coord = C-16 |xyz = |rotas = |distância = |duraçãodia = 32 horas padrões |duraçãoano = 344 dias locais |hidef = |classe = Terrestre |diâmetro = |atmosfera = Mistura de oxigênio, Tipo I (respirável) |clima = Úmido |gravidade = Padrão |terreno = *Selvas *Vulcões *Oceanos *Cidades |água = |interesse = *Palácio Cree'n'aak *Monte Skar'lak *Cavernas de Ss'laath |flora = |fauna = |hides = |especies = *Ssi-ruuk *P'w'eck *Fft |outrasespecies = Yuuzhan Vong |lingua = Ssi-ruuvi |governo = Império |alianças = |população = 10 bilhões |gentílico = |cidades = |importações = |exportações = |afiliação = *Império Ssi-ruuvi *Movimento de Emancipação P'w'eck *Império Yuuzhan Vong }} '''Lwhekk' era o planeta capital do Império Ssi-ruuvi e era localizado além do principal disco da galáxia, no remoto aglomerado estelar Ssi-ruuk. Geografia Lwhekk era úmido, um planeta coberto por selvas localizado no sistema Ssi'kaat com o remoto aglomerado estelar Ssi-ruuk, além da galáxia conhecida. As selvas de Lwhekk foram quebradas por cidades espirais as quais pareciam ser muito frágeis contra as florestas. O planeta também tinha vulcões e uma grande parte parecia ser coberta por oceanos. Lugares conhecidos de Lwhekk incluíam o vulcão Monte Skar'lak, as subterrâneas Cavernas de Ss'laath e o Palácio Cree'n'aak que serviu como residência de Sua Autoridade Shreeftut, o supremo governante de Ssi-ruuk. As espécies sencientes do planeta eram os sáurios corredores Ssi-ruuk e os P'w'eck. Lwhekk também foi o lar dos fft, pequenos lagartos que eram utilizados como fonte de alimento dos Ssi-ruuk e P'w'eck. Sociedade thumb|left|Um [[Legends:Ssi-ruuk|Ssi-ruuk.]] O Império Ssi-ruuvi tinha dois assentos de poder; o Conclave, que era o corpo religioso, e o Conselho dos Anciões, que era o corpo político. O Conclave e o Conselho dos Anciões frequentemente disputavam pelo controle do Império e somente o líder poderia evitar que uma guerra civil acontecesse. O líder do Império era conhecido como Sua Autoridade Shreeftut e foi o supremo governante do Império Ssi-Ruuvi. A sociedade dos dominantes Ssi-ruuk era dividida em um sistema de castas rígido baseado na cor da pele. Seu sistema de castas era composto de cinco grupos principais: azul, dourado, amarelo, vermelho e verde. A pele de um Ssi-ruuk definia a sua posição política. Uma só cor dominava o corpo de um Ssi-ruuk e era proibido acasalar com um Ssi-ruuk de cor diferente. Os Ssi-ruuk azuis eram os políticos e líderes da sociedade, enquanto os indivíduos dourados seguiam à casta religiosa. Os amarelos eram responsáveis pela tecnologia usada pelo Império Ssi-ruuvi, já os Ssi-ruuk vermelhos dominavam a parte militar do Império. Os Ssi-ruuk verdes formavam a força de trabalho da sociedade Ssi-ruuvi. Abaixo destes haviam os Ssi-ruuk com pele em tons de marrom, que eram descendência de duas diferentes castas Ssi-Ruuvi. Estes eram considerados exilados pela sociedade Ssi-ruuvi e realizavam os trabalhos mais servis possíveis. Por último vinham os P'w'eck—uma espécie relacionada—que serviam apenas como escravos. História História antiga Quando os Ssi-ruuk se expandiram no espaço, eles conquistaram muitos mundos e escravizaram seus habitantes, a maioria deles eram primitivos. Eventualmente os Ssi-ruuk descobriram a arte da drenar energia humana e começaram a fazer isso com as espécies subjugadas. A prática de drenagem nas formas de vida inferiores se tornou comum; até mesmo os P'w'eck, primos dos Ssi-ruuk a usavam. Mas gradualmente eles aprenderam que o confinamento dessas "almas" por longos períodos levava o usuário à loucura e decidiu-se que o Império precisava expandir seu território mais uma vez. Outra razão foi devido à diminuição dos recursos em sua isolada região do espaço.The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook Exploração da Galáxia thumb|right|125px|Ssi-ruuk [[Legends:Segunda Batalha de Bakura (Guerra Civil Galáctica)|invadem Bakura em 4 DBY.]] Antes disso, o Império nunca ousou expandir além do aglomerado, por causa da grande distância envolvida, a natureza xenofóbica dos Ssi-ruuk e também pelo medo da sua religião de viajar para planetas "não consagrados". Em 2 ABY o supremo governante Ssi-ruuvi—o Shreeftut—recebeu visões através da Força de um Humano encapuzado o qual revelava a si mesmo como Imperador Palpatine, governante da galáxia. Ele ofereceu aos Ssi-ruuvi dezenas de mundos e milhões de humanos para drenagem, em troca de usar a tecnologia Ssi-ruuvi. Assim, eles decidiram se aventurar no Espaço Selvagem, onde eles conquistaram a pequena colônica de Humanos G'rho, capturando e drenando um grande número da população. Devido ao seu acordo secreto com os Ssi-ruuk, o líder Imperial encobriu o acidente e culpou a Aliança para Restauração da República pelo ataque.The Truce at Bakura Entre os cativos havia um garoto humano chamado Dev Sibwarra, o qual o Ancião Sh'tk'ith fez uma lavagem cerebral através das suas técnicas de manipulação mental; o que lhe surpreendeu foi que o menino possuía estranhos poderes para sentir os outros. Foi a partir desse menino que o Almirante Ivpikkis descobriu que os Humanos eram a espécie dominante na galáxia. Ele também descobriu que os humanoides podiam resistir mais tempo quando estavam em processo de drenagem e poderiam durar mais do que a maioria das outras espécies. Devido a sua capacidade de se comunicar com seus companheiros humanos e as habilidades da Força de Sibwarra, os Ssi-ruuk costumavam usar Dev Sibwarra para acalmar os outros que estavam começando o processo de drenagem. Entretanto em 4 DBY, o Imperador Palpatine foi morto durante a Batalha de Endor a bordo da Segunda Estrela da Morte. Com o Imperador impossibilitado de cumprir sua promessa, os Ssi-ruuvi lançaram uma invasão nos territórios da Orla Exterior. Forças expedicionárias foram enviadas tanto contra a própria galáxia conhecida quanto para o governo vizinho nas Regiões Desconhecidas, a Ascendência Chiss. Entretanto, nenhuma expedição obteve sucesso: os Ssi-ruuvi quase tiveram sucesso em conquistar o planeta Humano de Cattamascar, mas não conseguiram e foram completamente derrotados em Bakura.The Essential ChronologyThe New Essential Chronology Do mesmo modo, embora vários pequenos mundos Chiss tivessem sido conquistados, a retaliação dos Chiss foi enorme e inesperada, devastando até mesmo Lwhekk. Após os Chiss atacarem de surpresa o Império, uma pequena força-tarefa da Aliança Rebelde foi enviada para o Espaço Ssi-ruuvi. A força Rebelde começou a parar a expansão do Império na galáxia conhecida. Vendo o Império em ruínas, a Aliança acreditou que a ameaça Ssi-ruuk havia acabado. Ressurgimento e derrota Foram muitos anos até que os Ssi-ruuvi se reconstruíssem o suficiente para continuar a sua contemplada expansão. Dois grandes eventos aconteceram nesse período. Um foi o nascimento do Keeramak, um evento de grande significado para a religião Ssi-ruuvi. O Keeramak, um mutante Ssi-ruuk, foi um mestre estrategista e político. O outro evento foi a secreta aquisição do Império pelos Yuuzhan Vong, os quais colocaram um membro do seu próprio império como General, E'thinaa. Durante esses anos, os Ssi-ruuk fariam descobertas de novas técnicas de drenagem que preservariam as almas das vítimas.Force Heretic II: Refugee Juntos, E'thinaa e o Keeramak conceberam uma nova estratégia para o continuamento da invasão. Eles fizeram um acordo secreto com o Primeiro Ministro de Bakura, Molierre Cundertol, e planejaram uma falsa revolta dos escravos P'w'eck, postulando o Keeramak como seu líder. Juntos, eles conseguiram consagrar Bakura e lançar uma segunda invasão no planeta, mas quando os P'w'eck resolveram realmente se revoltar, conseguiram matar o Keeramak, a partir daí tudo estava perdido. Cundertol voltou a Lwhekk, onde E'thinaa o matou. O destino posterior dos Ssi-ruuvi é desconhecido, embora acredita-se que o Império Yuuzhan Vong lançou uma invasão contra o seu território. Ao fazer isso eles colocaram abaixo o Império Ssi-ruuvi do aglomerado estelar Ssi-ruuk e começaram brevemente um novo reinado de terror no Setor das Regiões Desconhecidas. Em todo o caso, é provável que o Império estava muito debilitado para continuar seus planos de invasão em um futuro próximo. Aparições *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War *''The Truce at Bakura'' * *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' Fontes * *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * Notas e referências Categoria:Planetas silvestres Categoria:Lugares em Lwhekk Categoria:Planetas das Regiões Desconhecidas